Living Dead
Living Dead was a Halloween playlist sent out on October 31, 2007 at 12:01 AM until November 1st at 3:00 AM. It is also a Double EXP Weekend playlist from April 10th 2008 through April 13th 2008 and during the last weekend of August. This playlist featured the Infection game and new map variants. New games from Bungie were introduced such as "Creeping death", "Creeping rockets", and Save One Bullet. A similar playlist was also instituted more recently. The playlist returned on Halloween 2008, but unlike the previous version, it lasted for the duration of an entire weekend, until November 3rd. It returned for Double EXP Weekend from April 24th to April 28th. Map Variants *Death Valley - a variant of Valhalla *Zomzibar - a variant of Last Resort *Zomboni - a variant of Snowbound *Club Dead - a variant of High Ground *Charnel Pit - a variant of The Pit *Bubonic - a variant of Rat's Nest *Brain Freeze - a variant of Narrows (Oddly, this map is no longer in the playlist.) *Haunted Manor - a variant of Foundry made by Forgehub *Tree Rot - a variant of Guardian *Dish of Doom - a variant of Standoff *Ghoul Town- a variant of Ghost town *Growth Spurt - a variant of Isolation *Zombies on Ice - a variant of Avalanche *Deadlock - a variant of Blackout *Rigor Mortis - a variant of Cold Storage *Dismemberment (Assembly) - Assembly variant for Infection gametypes. Optional. Assembly is part of the Mythic Map Pack. *Andromeda (Orbital) - Orbital variant for Infection gametypes. Optional. Orbital is part of the Mythic Map Pack. *Spooky House (Sandbox) - Sandbox variant built in the Sky Bubble for Infection gametypes. Optional. Sandbox is part of the Mythic Map Pack. *The game type also appeared on the 24th April 2009 until the following Monday morning Appearances The Living Dead playlist has appeard several times since the release of Halo 3, either as a ranked playlist or as social playlist. *10/31/2007 - 11/01/2007 (Halloween 2007) (Ranked playlist) *04/10/2008 - 04/13/2008 (Social Double XP Weekend playlist) *08/28/2008 - 08/31/2008 (Social Double XP Weekend playlist) *10/30/2008 - 11/03/2008 (Halloween 2008) (Ranked Double XP Weekend playlist) *01/29/2009 - 02/01/2009 (Social Double XP Weekend playlist) *04/23/2009 - 04/26/2009 (Social Double XP Weekend playlist) *05/28/2009 - 05/31/2009 (Social Double XP Weekend playlist) Trivia *Haunted Manor was the only map to be designed by someone other than Bungie to be made on the playlist. *The variant name of Last Resort, Zomzibar, is similar to the name Zanzibar. This is clever as Last Resort is a remake of the Halo 2 map Zanzibar. *On Thursday, April 23, 2009, Bungie seemed to have limited the party size of Living Dead to 1, and, being a social playlist, is the only recorded social playlist in Halo history to have a party limit of 1. Many claims that this is made because of the Zombie Achievements, and some claim that it was made to prevent boosting. *In some zombie games lag after being infected sometimes can cause the player to respawn as a zombie but be able to lunge and kill other zombies without betrayel penalty, allied zombies will still appear as yellow dots on the mini-map but in terms of weapons will be auto-locked as if an enemy. Game Variants Creeping Death *Zombies have Active Camouflage and Normal Shields power, and carry Energy Swords or Gravity Hammers. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Creeping Rockets *Zombies have Active Camouflage, Normal Shields, and carry Gravity Hammers. *Humans carry Rocket Launchers and Spartan Lasers with unlimited ammunition. Save One Bullet *Zombies have Active camo or shields and carry Energy Swords. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Braaaains *Zombies have no Shields and carry Energy Swords, but are slightly faster. *Humans carry Shotguns and Magnums with limited ammunition. Speed Demons *Zombies have no shields and carry Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords, and are much faster and have lower gravity. The Alpha Zombie has low shields, but they are not rechargeable. *Humans carry Shotguns and Battle Rifles with limited ammo. All gametypes allow Humans to use a [[Machine Gun Turret] if there is one on the map. But however, if a player plucks out one and drops the weapon, he/she cannot pick it up.] Category: Multiplayer